Numerous medical devices are known, which are required to sustain their aseptic properties over a period of time. One solution to this problem is to produce a medical device containing a dispersed antimicrobial agent, which releases the antimicrobial agent over an extended period.
It is known that certain heavy metals such as gold, silver, copper and zinc as well as compounds thereof exert an antimicrobial effect on a wide spectrum of microorganisms, including various bacteria and fungi, at very low metal ion concentrations. This effect is called an oligodynamic effect. Moreover, medical devices have been produced which take advantage of this effect. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,902,503.